Ipod messages
by Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul
Summary: Seven teenagers listening to their ipods between saving the world. What thoughts are conjured up. Inspired in equal parts by Ranta's seminal "Just for a moment" series and some good songs. So basically, it a bunch of COTT drabbles. Please read and review
1. Take me away

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with COTT

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with COTT. Stupid Brad Goodchild. Though, I'll forgive him if he makes a series three. I also don't own Take me away by Avril Lavinge. Either she does or her record label does.**

**Ipod messages**

**Theresa**

Theresa sat in the corner huddled, listening to her ipod. She had flipped through her music collection,and stopped on this.

"_I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable! Go on and take me away!"_

Theresa knew how Avril felt. Just yesterday, she had attempted to make all the gods mortal. It had ended disastrously. She had circumvented the prophecy, attacked her best friends and, had she not been stopped by her friends, especially Jay, she would have probably lost everything.

Jay.

"_All the pain, I finally knew, all the thoughts lead back to you."_

Yep, she definitely knew how Avril felt.

**Wow. This precisely 100 words thing is hard. I don't know how Ranta does it! This will hopefully continue into a series of probably seven, possibly more. PLEASE REVIEW! Even anonymously. Just show a writer some appreciation. Join the Review Revolution!**


	2. Mountains

Wow

**Wow. Such a great response in less then twelve hours. I'd like to extend my thanks to 4evacrazy, thunder-handicappy-goddess and African Titan for reviewing, and to Starla 101101 for putting this on story alert. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Especially not Herry, COTT or Mountains by Biffy Clyro**

**Herry**

Herry was in his room, enjoying one of the few moments in his life that wasn't filled with battling evil monsters, training with Hercules and Ares, or talking with his teammates. So he did what most teenagers do. He listened to his i-pod.

_"I am a mountain. I am the sea."_

That was him. An impassable mountain, powerful as the sea. A stalwart line of defense against the homicidal god of time.

_"Nothing lasts forever except you and me. You are my mountain. You are my sea."_

The team would last forever. They were his mountain. There were his sea.

**If you've read this far, thanks. Why don't you review me and tell me what you thought? Go on. Just click that little blue button to the left and type something. Y'know you want to.**


	3. She left me

A big shout out to all my reviewers, this time Invisible Nobody and African Titan

**A big shout out to all my reviewers, this time Invisible Nobody and African Titan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT, Odie or Go Audio's "She left me" I don't even own an ipod.**

**Just so you know, this is set about three years after Phantom Rising. **

**Odie**

Odie ripped open the door of his room and threw himself onto his bed, pausing only to hit the button on his Ipod.

"_Yesterday my girlfriend wrecked my life."_

Valerie had dumped him. The girl who's entire town he had saved from the sphinx, the girl he had loved for three years, the girl he'd been about to propose to, had left him.

_"I will say she got herself arrested, got ten years locked away. But that's okay, cos the honest truth is I was gonna end it anyway."_

No one would ever fully know what she meant to him.

**If you've read this thank you for doing so. If you want more thanks, just review this chapter, using that little blue box to the left. I'll even through in a hero hug. Just tell me the hero you want a hug from, and I'll arrange it.**


	4. Steve Mcqueen

Here we go, chapter four

**Here we go, chapter four. But first, African titan gets a hug from herry, 4evacrazy, invisible nobody, and ****Thunder-Handicapy-Godess all get kudos for reviewing. And to answer your question Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, I don't like JxT because I think they have no chemistry. Oh and by the way, I don't own Jay, COTT or Steve Mcqueen (The song or the dude)**

**Jay**

It had been three months since Cronus had been defeated, and Jay had finally left the brownstone to return to his family. Now he was lying on his water bed, listening to the ipod.

"_Can't put my finger on what's changed."_

Something was different. His life wasn't at all how he remembered it. Everything that happened, everyone he met seemed suspicious since going to New Olympia high

"_Everything's just how I left it, but it wasn't me who left it."_

That was it. He had changed. He was no longer the carefree sailor. He had lost everything he had been.

**This one's been bounding about in my head for weeks. I don't know why but a PTSD Jay seems such an interesting concept in my head. Anyway, hope you liked it. Keep reading, reviewing and most importantly enjoying this fic. Oh, and press that little blue button to the left, then type stuff. I'll give you an Archie hug if you do!**


	5. Poetically Pathetic

**Woohoo! On to the fifth chapter! But first, a word from our sponsors:**

**4evacrazy, African Titan and Thunder-handicapy-Godess all get Archie hugs for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Archie, COTT, or Amber pacific's "Poetically pathetic" Shame really, its an awesome tune. I recommend it to you all!**

**Archie**

What a night. A run in with Echidna was enough to tire even the descendant of Achilles. So, like most teenagers, Archie relaxed to his favourite tunes

_"If Time might stop, how can I make this more poetic?"_

Good question. If Cronus was stopped, would he be poetic enough to win Atlanta's heart? What if the God of time was the only thing keeping the group together.

_"you bring me out, show me light. I'm sorry if I hide"_

No more hiding. He was going to tell Atlanta how he felt.

Just as soon as the song ended, that was.

**Yeehaaw! Archlanta goodness. ****This was actually the first song I thought up for this story, and let's face it, the title is perfect for Archie. Click the blue button to the left people! I'll give you an Atlanta hug if you do!**


	6. You're Beautiful

Here we go, Chapter 6

**Here we go, Chapter 6. But first, a few notes. 4evacrazy, invisible nobody and African Titan all get Atlanta hugs for reviewing. Lucky buggers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neil, COTT or You're Beautiful by James Blunt. If I did, it would never have been released. That song really grates my nerves. But then, so does Neil.**

**Neil**

Neil lay in a full body oil and seaweed wrap, listening to his ipod shuffle. He had pressed shuffle, and naturally, the ipod had created his perfect playlist. Just another upside to being lucky.

"_You're Beautiful. You're Beautiful."_

This Neil knew, but it was always nice to hear it from others. After all, who was there that could possibly compare to Neil. Well, Aphrodite was probably as attractive, but she didn't count. Gods didn't have to exfoliate.

"_I saw your face, in a crowded place."_

Well of course he did. After all, who could miss the perfection that was Neil?

**Hahaha! I think that this drabble captured Neil just right. But I you disagree, the tell me in a review, be it signed or anonymous. Go on. You know you want to. I'll bribe you with Athena's ambrosia, and a double hug from any hero you care to name!**


	7. For the ejection of the rest

Wahey

**Wahey! Final hero! But first, I'd like to present a double Herry hero hug to photo 41, for reviewing all 6 chapters at once, a double Theresa hug to Invisible Nobody for reviewing and a double Archie hug to 4evacrazy, as well as a quick kiss on the cheek when Atlanta isn't looking! (You said to surprise you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlanta, COTT, or **_**For the Ejection of the rest: they'll Dance**_** by Kaddisfly. If, I did, would I be sitting here writing Fanfictions?**

**Atlanta**

Atlanta sat on her bed, music going on in the background, trying to make sense of the note Archie had given her.

"_A couple of words, just letters that are human in denomination"_

It was so weird. She had always thought Archie liked her, but… this was unexpected.

"_You cannot hope to understand someone completely until you cease to make assumptions about them"_

Now that was the truth. She had always assumed Archie felt a certain way, but she had apparently got completely the wrong end of the stick. She reread the note afor the hundredth time:

_**I Love You**_

**This one was the hardest to write, because I just couldn't find many songs that sound like Atlanta's thoughts. But I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you think, as well as whether I should carry this on, in a review. Go on. You knoooooooow you want to!**


	8. I'm with you

**Okay, ipod messages, my presents to you all this christmas. Thank you to everyone who voted on my pole.**

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song "I'm with You" by Avril lavigne. **

Theresa was psychic, could predict the future, but every time she tried to see how the team might find Cronus, she cannot see a future. She only sees the murky mists of maybe.

"_I'm listening, but there's no sound."_

And her life has begun to stagnate. Every time, it seems they stop cronus, he gets away, repeat ad nauseum, over and over again.

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but, am with you._

Maybe that was why she loved Jay so much. With him, everything was fresh, vibrant, new.


	9. Blind Man

**Okay, Now here's Herry's.**

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song Blind Man, by Black Stone Cherry.**

The team was just that. A team. That was why Herry hated it when members of the team fought. How could they beat Cronus without sticking together?

"_We must come to stand as one."_

Only when the team was together, happy, was Herry ever happy. When the team fought, it would always be him that would pull them apart. Most assumed that it was because he was the strongest. In reality, he pulled them apart, before they pulled the team apart.

"_The darkest times"_

Dark times? Maybe so. But as long as the team held together, they would be okay.


	10. Break out, break out

**Time for Odie!**

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song Break out Break out, by All Time Low**

Odie was in love.

Truly, deeply, irrevocably. It had all started when Neil had pranked him in the cinema that night.

"_Luck loves me not tonight, I'm running out."_

He had saved Valeries town, and fallen in love at the same time. She was like a siren, captivating him.

"_In parking lots, to serenading sirens"_

Odie had never felt like this before, not even with Calypso. He knew in his heart that he would do anything for her.

He was mad at Neil for tricking him, but he was grateful to him, because he had met Valerie as a result.


	11. Just the Girl

**Jay's turn.**

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song Just the Girl, by Click 5.**

Jay had fallen for Theresa the second that he had seen her. No-one else had ever interested him the way she had.

"_She knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else"_

He knew that he was a bad boyfriend, neglecting her far as he put more and more of his attention into stopping Cronus. But he did it for her, so that he could be with her fully, give her his full attention.

"Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after"

Someday soon, he would show her exactly how he felt.


	12. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Now its Archie's turn

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song: Thnks Fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy**

The only records of Archie's past were in his own head.

After he ran away, unable to deal with the guilt of Sarahs death, he lived completely alone. No-one knew him.

"_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great."_

But then he had joined the team, and he had a past again, and a present. And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he had a future again.

"_Let the good times roll."_

Archie had a life again, he had friends. He had a family. And most importantly, he had the love of Atlanta.


	13. Buddy Holly

**Now for Neil**

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song Buddy Holly, by Weezer.**

Neil stood transfixed, staring pointedly at the object of his desire, admiring every inch of glorious perfection.

"_And you know I'm yours, and I know your mine."_

Neil didn't care what the rest of the team said, about the team being in danger, or about it being an unhealthy obsession, he was in love.

"_I don't care what they say about us anyway, I don't care about that."_

Maybe if the rest of the team looked as good as he did, Neil thought, they would understand what is was like to be in love with the reflection in the mirror.


	14. Things I'll never say

**And Atlanta**.

**I own nothing. Not Herry, Jay, Archie, Odie, Atlanta, Theresa or Neil. Or COTT, or the song Things I'll never say, by Avril Lavigne**

It took everything not to let it show, all her self control to prevent it from exploding out of her.

"_Why can't I tell you that I care,."_

She had spent hours going over various scenarios in her head, where she could show Archie how she felt, but every time she went to say something, she chickened out.

"_All these things I'll never say."_

She was tired of holding it in. If there was one thing that Artemis had taught her, it wasn't to be intimidated by boys. But she had been.

Not anymore.

"I'll tell him. Now" she thought.

**Okay, now a few brief announcements: **

**1)This is probably the last chance I'll get to update until after Christmas. **

**2) I wish you all a very merry christmas and a happy new year.**

**3) The best christmas present you could give me would be to deck this fic with boughs of reviews.**

**4)Reviewers will each recieve a hug from the hero of the chapter they reviewed.**

**I think thats it, so remember, review.**


	15. She Loves Me Not

**Hey people, Like last year, I'm uploading a complete set of Ipod messages for Christmas…er New years day. Hope you enjoy them all, and if you don't, well, tough.**

**I don't own COTT or She loves me not by Papa Roach.**

Theresa had crossed the threshold. She had surpassed the military euphemism of reasonable force, and was rapidly devolving into nothing but a force of pure destructive intent.

_Fighting all the time, this is out of line._

She had to redress the balance of their lives, she had to strike back, not for the gods sake, but for her friends, because no one else ever would.

_This relationship, I walked out today, this is over_

She was the Gods pawn no longer. Their relationship, if it could be called that, had been as fragile as the gods themselves shortly would be.


	16. I want you to Stay

**I don't own I Want You To Stay, by Maximo Park**

Archie was good at repressing parts of his past he didn't like. He'd had to be.

_I rewrite my life beneath the moonlight._

And now, here he was, trying to hold on to a piece of his past. It broke all the rules he'd lived by, the guidelines he'd set up in order to prevent having his broken. Including number one: Never hold on to something that might hurt you to lose.

_I want you to say._

He would ask Atlanta to stay with him, after what looked like to be the final battle with Cronus.

He had no choice.


	17. Since You Been Gone

**I don't own Since You Been Gone, by Kelly Clarkson**

Odie felt like his entire life for the last two years had been based on a lie, that everything he had thought and believed in his heart was nothing but the result of Valerie's dishonesty.

_We started off friends. It was cool, but it was all pretend._

But lately, he was starting to feel whole again, like a weight had been lifted from his chest, now he was free of his obsession with that girl.

_Since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time._

He still might not be okay with the breakup yet, but he was surviving.


	18. Handcuffs

**I don't own Handcuffs, by Brand New**

There were days Jay felt like screaming. Here he was, entrusted with this grand profession of capturing and imprisoning a homicidal god of time, and yet, he wondered, what was the due process for a god?

_I'd arrest you if I had handcuffs._

Of course, such speculation often seemed academic. Even if he did know how to charge Cronus with something, getting the handcuffs on him seemed impossible, with the gods propensity to teleport away from danger.

_I'd arrest you if I had the time_.

Theresa poked her round the door. There was at least, another use for those handcuffs.


	19. Passive

**I don't own Passive, by A Perfect Circle**

He never liked the violence. He might be the brawn, but Granny had raised him not to hit others, that having the ability to hit someone didn't give him the right too. He occasionally thought he should leave the group, quit the violence.

_Some day, I will walk away._

Unfortunately, he'd also been raised to be responsible, and no matter what his personal misgivings, he couldn't let his squeamishness stop him from preventing the greatest atrocity ever from happening.

_What you could and might have been._

Without Herry breaking his principles, there might not be much of a world left.


	20. I'll Be Watching You

**I don't own I'll be Watching You (The Stalker Song) by Sting**

Neil gazed lovingly into his reflection, almost drooling at the chiseled godly good looks that stared back him, those sumptuous tresses of golden hair glistening gloriously in the sunlight.

_Every breath you take, I'll be watching you._

Given the chance, Neil would spend all day watching his reflection, pondering its gracious curves and angles, honed to absolute perfection by his infallible luck and liberal application of Aphrodite's miracle creams. Unfortunately for Neil, he also had Cronus to stop.

_Every step you take, I'll be watching you._

Fortunately, however, for those most distressing eventualities, there was always a pocket mirror handy.


	21. Conspiracy

**I don't own Conspiracy, by Paramore**

Atlanta wasn't sure why Archie had left her a note to come alone to the attic of the Brownstone, or why he was insisting on whispering so damn quietly. It made him all but impossible to hear.

_Speak up dear, I cannot hear you._

She stared into the purple haired boys eyes, and leaned closer, trying to hear him better. Obviously, those last three words had been a mistake.

_Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure._

He repeated himself, slowly, deliberately, whispering the words directly into her ear.

"I love you."

Atlanta blinked. She thought that was what he had said.

**Well, this marks the end of this years rather belated Christmas present. What the hell, it's an early Hogmany present, we'll go with that.**

**Happy New Year, people.**


End file.
